Mazda MX-5
The Mazda MX-5 is a model of car manufactured by Japanese manufacturer Mazda. Various versions of the MX-5 have featured in every mainline version of Gran Turismo. The MX-5 is a 2-seater, roadster style sports coupe that has been produced by Mazda from 1989 to the present day and is among the most popular cars ever released, having sold in excess of 900,000 units to date. The earlier models of MX-5 were referred to as First Generation (or NA). This was superseded in 1998 by the Second Generation (NB) and then in 2006 by the Third Generation (NC). First Generation (NA) |speed = |distance = |topspeed = 130mphMX-5/Roadster/Miata 1.6/1.8/1800 S/RS/VS |games = Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Mazda |year = 1998 - 2005 |engine = BP-ZE (RS), B6-ZE (NR-A), 1800cc versions later received a BP-4W |power = 123 BHp (1600cc versions) 143BHP (1800cc versions) 158BHP (1.8L RS-II) 170BHP (turbo edition) |drivetrain = |speed = |distance = |topspeed = 130mph 210km/h |0-60 = 7.5 seconds }} Third Generation (NC) |power = 170BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = 135mph 215km/h |0-60 = 6.5 seconds}} In August 2005, the Mazda Roadster made its full model change to its third generation model, coded the NC. Though it is given increased collision safety features and environmental performance suited for the new era, serious efforts were made by the design team to maintain the greatest attraction of the roadster, of being able to control the car exactly to the will of the driver. Because of this, significant focus was placed in keeping the weight low, and resulted in a car that is only 10 kg heavier than the previous version (RS grade model) The car is powered by a new LF-VE, a 2L, DOHC inline 4 engine, combined with a 6 speed or 5 speed MT, or a 6 speed AT. The body was enlarged by 1.5 inches in both length and width, and the wheelbase has been extended by 2.5 inches. With its length now at 67.7 inches, the car has now become a higher size class 3 in Japanese vehicle registrations. On the other hand, the engine itself is now 3.1 inches shorter, enabling a full front midship configuration, and maintaining a 50:50 weight balance front to rear. The suspension utilizes a new multilink in the rear to achieve a higher road holding performance. All this effort paid off, as in November 2005, it became Japan's car of the year. The RS is the sports grade of the Roadster and is equipped with features like Bilstein dampers, 17 inch wheels, and a front suspension tower bar. In August 2006, a RHT model with a powered retractable hardtop was added, and in January 2007, the roadster achieved over 800,000 cars sold, cumulatively for the entire series. Later in December 2008 a minor change was performed, and in addition to changes in the front grille and headlight shape, many detailed refinements have been made. The maximum output of the engine is now produced at a range 300rpm higher at 7000rpm, and the rev limit has ben increased by 500rpm, to 7500rpm. Acquisition in Gran Turismo Several models of the MX-5 appear across the Gran Turismo Series. The following will summarize how to acquire each specific model in each game. Gran Turismo Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo 5 Mazda MX-5 in Events GT5 Events *The NR-A Roadster Cup, an Amateur Series event available at Level 6, is open to any variant of Mazda MX-5/(Eunos) Roadster/Miata in the game, and consists of one race - 5 laps of Tsukuba Circuit. Licenses A-6: Tackling a Set of Undulating Corners: *Trial Mountain Circuit (Turns 1, 2, 3) *Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA Special Package) '89 GT4 Events *The NR-A Roadster Cup, a championship race available with a B License, is open to any variant of Mazda MX-5/(Eunos) Roadster/Miata in the game, and consists of five races (in order) - 2 laps of Twin Ring Motegi East, 1 lap of Tokyo R246, 2 laps of Clubman Stage R5 (reversed), 3 laps of Tsukuba Circuit, and 2 laps of Trial Mountain. *The Roadster 4-Hour Endurance, an endurance race open to any variant of Mazda MX-5/(Eunos) Roadster/Miata in the game, and consists of one race - 4 hours and one lap of Tsukuba Circuit. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Mazda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Convertibles Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Track day cars